


The Error Recommited

by Anverth



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: After DMC4, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anverth/pseuds/Anverth
Summary: Every time when Dante saw his nephew Nero, he could recollect Nero's father, who was also his twin brother, Vergil. As far as Dante was concerned, Vergil just recommited the same error he thought their father had done.





	The Error Recommited

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988203

Nero’s office, which is the branch office of “Devil May Cry”, opened one-street away from the head office, whose owner is his uncle, Dante. However, this branch office looked more prosperous than the head office. This may be because Nero didn’t run the office only by himself. The ex-singer of the Order of the Sword, Kyrie, always companied him by his side. With this pretty girl, the atmosphere in the office became warmer and warmer. Though Nero didn’t want Kyrie to get involved in those demon stuffs, Kyrie still helped Nero with cooking and laundry. Their lives were so simple but beatific because of each other’s existence, which aroused much admiration.

Dante was now standing on the top of a tall building near the office, gazing at them quietly. Nero was wiping his sword, Red Queen, when Kyrie held a wooden basin and then sat down next to Nero and began to wash clothes. Noticing Kyrie, Nero started to talk with her. They just handled their affairs at the same time, with brilliant smiles on their faces.

Every time Dante saw his nephew, it would remind him of his stubborn brother. Well, they actually looked the same. This may be what people called the kind of relationship between the father and the son. But have you seen it, my annoying brother? Sure your son was just as carking as you, yet he was not the same fool like you, who had never corrected his faults. In my opinion, if there is only one person who will never change his mind until the end of his life in the world, it must be you.

Isn’t it ironical? Staring at Nero’s smile, Dante searched the similar smiles of his brother in his memories, thinking of this. You used to regard the marriage of our parents a big mistake, but you recommitted the same error at last. I think this kid has been already born when we were on that damn tower. Then what exactly were you thinking at that time? When you were saying that might controlled everything as a father, what exactly did you want to protect?

Damn, I’ve never figured out what’s in your mind. You just abandoned your son and threw away the responsibility of being a father? I don’t think this is your style!

In the end, I became the one who have to clean up the mess. You know what? You are such a troublesome sibling that even after death, you still left me all those troubles.

Dante turned around, looking at the sun sinking down behind the mountains. The glimmer of the sun lit his light smile, while there was more glaring shine in his eyes.

In fact, we are the same.

We are both recommitting the same error.

After all, we are those damn brothers.

There was beautiful sunset glow in the sky, with the warm sunshine together.


End file.
